1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery bows, and more particularly to an inertial stabilizer adapted to be readily attached to practically all types of archery bows for torque reduction, lateral stabilization, and absorbing and damping out shocks and vibrations, caused in the archery bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the heretofore unavoidable occurrences following the archer's release of an arrow has been the tendency of the bow to be laterally and rotationally displaced, that is, the handle section of the bow moves in a vibrating manner in a direction away from the arrow as it passes around the bow handle. Inasmuch as the ultimate cast of the arrow is affected throughout the time the bow string is moving from its retracted position to its forward most position due to the constant pressure exerted on the arrow notch by the bow string, it follows that any concurrent rotational displacement of the handle section or arrow rest of the bow during this period must ultimately affect the resulting cast of the arrow; accordingly it will be readily appreciated that any effort made to inhibit or dampen this displacement of the bow by increasing the stability thereof will be a great advantage to the archer.
Many attempts have heretofore been made to provide bows with means for cushioning the shock to the holding hand of the archer upon the release of the bow string which is a substantial shock occasioned by the poundage or leverage of the bow. When an arrow is notched on an archery bow and the latter is fully drawn, a vibration of small amplitude but of a higher pitch is created due to the highly tensioned archers's muscles, and when the arrow is released, vibration or shock of far more intensified amplitude is created due to the abrupt recovery of the limbs and the string of the archery bow to their original positions. A stabilizer for an archery bow is employed for absorbing these vibrations or shocks, and also for compensating any unbalance in moments of inertia which might exist around the hand-gripping portion of the archery bow, especially in the right and left direction of the bow.
In order to absorb these vibrations and shocks for stabilizing the operation of the archery bow and for improving hitting rate thereof, one or more stabilizers are rigidly attached by various means to the outward face of the bow, and typically to the handle riser of the archery bow. Most of the conventional stabilizers have been constructed in a simple matter comprising a weight body and a comparatively long rod member integrally joined to each other wherein one end thereof is attached to the bow and the stabilizer extends forwardly of the bow so it can be vibrated easily. Examples of such stabilizers mounted to the outer face of a bow, which include differing types of weight bodies forming the stabilizer, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,412,725, 3,524,441, 3,589,350, 3,628,520, 3,670,712, 4,245,612, 4,615,327, 4,955,356, 5,669,370 and 5,735,257.
However, it is known that a limited degree of bow rotation is necessary to ensure proper passage of the arrow from the bow, and without the use of any stabilizing means at all this bow rotation occurs in too great a degree and begins to early following the arrow release thereby precluding a smooth follow-through during the release of the bow string. In other words, it has been established that inertia stabilizing means is definitely an advantage, however to be entirely satisfactory, it must provide the proper damping action while not restricting the necessary bow rotation. Further, to create a faster dampening action by counteracting the shock and vibration of the bow limbs after the arrow is released, several variables must be taken into account, namely the bow weight, arrow mass weight, arrow spine, and the archer's bow grip and arrow release. For example, bow weight can be a significant factor, especially with archer accessories such as quivers, arrow holders, or sight-line hardware being accommodated upon the bow which affects the lateral moment of inertia of the bow. Still further, the orientation of the stabilizer on the bow or bow riser is a significant factor in its function. All the foregoing must be considered in the provision of stabilizer means for an archery bow. Quite obviously, neither bow manufacturers or the archers would consider maintaining a stock of an infinite number of heavy weighting components in order to provide a personalized required inertial stabilization when confronted with anyone of the numerous shooting circumstances, bow types, bow accessories, and archer characteristics.
In view of the foregoing, it is advantageous to provide an inertial stabilizer for an archery bow which can provide an adjustable and variable dampening effect by permitting the usage and interchange of selected stabilizer weight bodies at selected personalized locations of a bow or bow riser suited to accommodate various shooting circumstances, archery equipment, and archer characteristics.